Primos al poder
by sally-malfoy
Summary: En la introdución se resume un poco... así que entrad! Aún así... los hijos de las embrujadas deberán ahora luchar contra el mal, eso sin olvidar sus propios problemas personales.
1. Introducción

**La casa Halliwell.**

**Cuando se creía que las hermanas Halliwell ya habían derrotado al mal, éste apareció de pronto. Pero ellas ya habían cumplido su cometido como embrujadas, había llegado la hora de pasar el testigo a sus hijos…**

**La vida de Piper había continuado sin demasiados cambios, seguía con sus dos hijos, Wyatt y Chris y manteniendo su "extraña" relación con Leo. Por su parte, Phoebe se había asentado sentimentalmente como pareja de Jason, a quien le había rebelado sus poderes mágicos, pero a pesar de ello, Jason viajaba continuamente y se veían poco. Aún así, Phoebe tenía un gran consuelo, su hijo Paul, quien vivía también en la casa Halliwell. **

**Paige por fin había conocido al hombre de su vida, George, su jefe, a quien había conocido en su nuevo trabajo como secretaria de éste en una empresa de transportes. Paige se había casado, al contrario que Phoebe que mantenía su soltería, y había tenido una hija, Sarah.**

**Así estaban las cosas en la mansión Halliwell, cuando el se creía el mal erradicado y de pronto llegó a los oídos de las embrujadas como el mal quería resurgir de nuevo. Pero ya no tendrían que ser ellas las que lo combatieran, sino sus hijos.**


	2. Entre primos

**ENTRE PRIMOS**

La casa de las Halliwell seguía como siempre. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana de la cocina, el lugar preferido por sus habitantes para las discusiones cotidianas.

- ¡Chris! – protestaba Piper con voz autoritaria. - ¡Sarah tiene razón! Ella no tiene la culpa si no sois capaces de formar el poder de tres.

- ¡Es que no pone suficiente atención! – protestaba a su vez Chris – Yo sé que podríamos hacerlo si esta tonta utilizase como es debido sus poderes.

Sarah se cruzó de brazos ofendida mientras le sacaba la lengua a su primo. Piper a penas era capaz de contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco.

- Pobre… - opinaba a su vez Phoebe - ¡Acaba ya, Piper! No es nada cómodo para una empática esta situación… puedo sentir su dolor.

Piper se giró hacia donde el lugar en que se encontraba el demonio ensangrentado tirado en el suelo, al que ya le faltaba un brazo, sin más miramientos y con su peculiar gesto, Piper lo explotó.

- Bien… - dijo resuelta y luego alzó la voz para oírse entre la discusión de su hijo y su sobrina - ¡Leo! – gritó.

El luz blanca apareció al instante en el centro de la cocina, la pelea entre Sarah y Chris tuvo un breve descanso mientras Chris se acercaba a saludar a su padre.

- Cielo… - dijo Piper con una voz engañosamente melosa. – Me gustaría saber que es lo que te han dicho "los de ahí arriba" – Esto último lo dijo con un tono algo fastidioso en la voz.

Leo suspiró tranquilo. Esta vez no era como las otras. Esta vez traía una respuesta de los mayores.

- La respuesta no os va a gustar demasiado. Los chicos no pueden hacer el poder de tres como vosotras porque Sarah es una chica.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! – chilló una Piper harta – Esto ya es el colmo de los colmos… Por si no llegara la larga lista de defectos que ya tienen, ahora tenemos que sumarle el machismo.

Chris se reía por lo bajito hasta que un codazo de su prima le dio en pleno pecho.

- ¡Au! – se quejó.

- Eso te pasa por no saber callarte. – le replicó Sarah.

- ¿Y que solución proponen? – quiso saber Wyatt.

- Paul. – respondió Leo secamente.

- Mi hijo está en Japón pasando una temporada con su padre y no voy a estropear una relación paterno-filial porque a unos cuantos demonios le estén entrando ganas de venir a pasearse a nuestra casa. – respondió Phoebe alterada. – Piper puede explotarlos. – añadió.

- No, el poder de tres se acaba, ya se ha debilitado mucho y no creo que dure demasiado tiempo. Phoebe, Piper, Paige… ha llegado la hora de vuestro retiro.

- ¡Leo! ¡No nos trates como si fuéramos viejas de 65 años a punto de jubilarnos! ¡Me siento vieja! – rechistó Piper.

- Eres vieja – le recordó Chris.

- Juega en la cuerda floja y verás cuanto tiempo tardo en explotarte. – le advirtió Piper amenazadora.

- Glups… perdona… - respondió Chris tragando saliva amedrentado.

- Además de eso tengo otra noticia…

- ¿Cuál? – inquirieron todos a la vez.

- Barbas sigue vivo, solo que esta vez intenta llegar a ser la Fuente…

- ¡Qué tío más pesado! – exclamó Paige.

- No es solo eso. – prosiguió Leo como si nada. – También me han dicho los mayores que esta vez el poder de tres no será suficiente para derrotar a Barbas en el supuesto caso de que llegase a ser la fuente.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué? – preguntó Sarah.

- El poder de seis – contestó Leo.

- ¿El poder de qué? ¿Tú estás de coña no? – preguntó Chris.

- No… y por el momento no puedo deciros nada más. No han querido explicármelo.

- ¡Pues a ver de que te sirve ser anciano si igualmente no te enteras de nada! – se quejó Wyatt.

- Todo se andará. – intervino Phoebe poniendo paz de por medio, como siempre.

- En fin… - dijo Paige interviniendo – Me voy a ver a George. ¿Te vienes, Sarah? – inquirió mirando a su hija.

- No… - respondió tras meditarlo unos minutos – He quedado en el P3.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con quién si puede saberse? – preguntó Chris.

- Eso no te importa. – le contestó secamente Sarah.

Chris miró contrariado a Sarah, su prima no estaba siendo muy amable con él, a lo mejor estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho antes, aunque pensándolo mejor, Sarah nunca era amable con él, con el que se llevaba muy pero que muy bien era Wyatt.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Sarah a Wyatt.

- Sí, claro, cuando quieras. – respondió éste servicial mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro y orbitaban los dos juntos, pues ella, a pesar de ser hija de Paige, aún no había desarrollado ese poder.

Chris se dijo a sí mismo que no se había equivocado, tanto era así que se iba al P3 con su hermano y a él ni lo invitaba. Se marchó de la cocina y fue a sentarse al salón, enfurruñado. Seguidamente también salieron Phoebe y Piper, pues Paige ya había orbitado a casa de su novio y Leo también se había marchado.

- Nos vamos a la escuela, cariño – le dijo Piper mientras salía por la puerta. – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde? – preguntó extrañada.

Chris solía parar poco en la casa Halliwell.

- Sí… no me apetece salir. – respondió.

- Bueno, vale, volveremos el lunes a primera hora. – agregó Piper.


End file.
